Special Edition: The Transformers Series (7565)
"Special Edition: The Transformers Series" is a special edition episode of film review web series Half in the Bag, released between episodes 13 and 14 of the fourth season. The episode aired June 24, 2014 on YouTube, and additional extras were released July 22, 2014 on YouTube. The episode features the cast out of character and shows excerpts from their Transformers series screening. In preparation for their review on Transformers: Age of Extinction, Mike, Jay, and Rich watch all three Transformers movies simultaneously. Plot Mike, Jay, and Rich have set up a multiple television entertainment center in the Red Letter Media studio to watch all three Michael Bay Transformers movies at the same time. The gang comments on the narrative structure of the movies and takes notes on the different motifs employed by the director, all the while being worn down into a stupor by incoherent action scenes. Summary and Review Overview | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/transformers | rottentomatoes = 57/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/transformers_the_movie/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/transformers-revenge-of-the-fallen | rottentomatoes = 19/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/transformers_revenge_of_the_fallen/ }} | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/transformers-dark-of-the-moon | rottentomatoes = 36/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/transformers_dark_of_the_moon/ }} |} Extras Plot Additional footage from "The Transformers Series", released to promote the Red Letter Media Patreon. Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Rich Production "The Transformers Series" is the second Half in the Bag special edition released, following "The Zookeeper Trailer" from season one. Unlike "The Zookeeper Trailer", "The Transformers Series" does not take place in-universe. The episode shows the cast out of character, lacks a Mr. Plinkett voice-over introduction, and does not feature any prominent Half in the Bag locations. Instead, the episode is presented in a style similar to the Half in the Bag commentaries. The episode title and concept bears similarity to season three episode "The Resident Evil Series", in which the cast watched the entire film series in preparation for their review of Resident Evil: Retribution. The episode is largely a promotional video for the following regular episode, in which they reviewed Transformers: Age of Extinction. The extras and deleted material were subsequently released to promote the Red Letter Media Patreon. Of the three Transformers films, only Transformers: Dark of the Moon was previously reviewed. The episode was released on June 24, 2014 on YouTube. Extras and deleted material were released a month later on July 22, 2014. Sources # Transformers. Dir. Michael Bay. 2007. Paramount Home Entertainment, 2007. DVD. # Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Dir. Michael Bay. 2009. Paramount Home Entertainment, 2009. DVD. # Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Dir. Michael Bay. 2011. Paramount Home Entertainment, 2011. DVD. References External Links * "Support Red Letter Media creating weird internet videos and films" on Patreon * "Half in the Bag: The Transformers Series" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag: The Transformers Series" on YouTube * "Transformers Triple Feature DELETED MATERIAL " on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag (season 4) episodes Category:Half in the Bag Category:Patreon Exclusives